Pills
by OroKabuLover
Summary: Kabuto decides to check in on the Sannin when he is sleeping, only to find him out and his sheets strewn about. He finds a few small pills in the room and decides to figure out what they are. OroKabu!


**Pills**

**Author: OroKabuLover**

**OroKabuLover here, I wanted to do something that had to do with Orochimaru on pills, and smoking, but then again, I wanted to turn it into an OroKabu thing, so I had no other choice but to merge the two ideas together! I am a genius!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Orochimaru and Kabuto! If I did, this would really be happening!**

**-Kabuto's POV-**

"Orochimaru Sama?" I asked as I open the door a crack. The man that I had came to check up on was still out in his bed. He lied sprawled out, his head half off of the pillow, and his button down shirt was half undone. I slowly walked into the room and carefully lifted up the snake master and placed him back up onto his pillow. I leant over him and carefully picked the hair out of his face, and then buttoned up his shirt. I quickly adjusted him back to his normal sleeping position, just lied out straight with his hands to his sides. I covered him up with his blanket and smiled at my work. I see a small white pill on the floor. I pick it up... Ecstasy? I then realize what he had been doing all night, causing him to pass out with exhaustion, I put it in my pocket, and leave the room. Why would Orochimaru Sama want to be bigger? But before I leave the room, I hear the sheets moving, I shut the door and look back into the room through the small crack. Orochimaru Sama just turns over and faces the door.

"Mmmmm." He licked his lips. What the heck is he dreaming about? "Kabuto." ME? He was dreaming about me? He is probably just dreaming about bossing me around. I think. I go to leave, I then see Orochimaru sit up. He rubs his eyes. He's awake? He stands up and walks over to his closet. He opens it up. I knew what the consequences were for spying on him, but I couldn't stop. He pulls out something, that resembled a picture. He came back to the bed and sat down on it, I couldn't see it. Come on... come on... set the damn thing down! If he could just set it on his bed, I would be able to see it. He just sits there, not saying a word, and looks at it, almost gawking. He sets it on his bed, upside down. CRAP! He stands up and starts heading for the door. I teleport to my room. It was nearly 5 in the morning, I was to be up about half an hour ago, and if Orochimaru Sama ever gets up before me, he will come and get me up out of bed. I jump into bed and get under the covers. I take off my glasses and set it on the bed stand. I lie there, still. I then hear Orochimaru Sama coming up the stairs. I slow down my breathing to make it seem like I was asleep. He opens my door and rips off my covers. "Get up, you were to be out of bed a while ago." He grabs my glasses to hand them to me. He holds onto them for a while longer. "Why are these warm? They are like you just took them off, and I can mainly tell that because you have the little marks on your face form your nose pads. What were you doing?"

"I was just going to the bathroom sir." I say.

"You know how I feel about you calling me sir."

"I am sorry."

"What was it... what did you see? You are acting really weird. Whenever you call me 'sir' I know that something is up. No come on, what is it?"

"Nothing."

"I noticed that you came into my room and readjusted me."

"Yes, I just thought that you would be a little more comfortable." I sit up. He just stares at something on my bed. He leans over and picks up the small white pill from his room that was now on my dark gray sheets.

"You were in my room, and you took this?"

"I wasn't sure what it was... So I wanted to run some tests on it."

"I have already had some people do that for you... they are fine."

"Okay."

"I didn't know that you cared that much about me, even wanting to check even these kind of pills."

"Well.. I want you to be safe."

"Really?" He sat down next to me.

"Ya." I noticed that there was something weird going on with him. I look deep into his eyes, dilated? "Don't take this the wrong way my lord... but.. are you high?" I ask.

"What? Why would you even ask something like that?"

"Because your pupils."

"Ya, I had a smoke last night. And I guess that it got me a little.. needy."

"Who was it?"

"You already know. I knew that you were there."

"Oh."

"I was on drugs, what do you expect? I don't really mean it."

"Oh." I said, sadly.

"Did you really want me to be dreaming about me on top of you?"

"No. I know that we are not allowed to have any form of a relationship whatsoever, here, or anywhere else."

"Good boy." He said as he stood up. "Now why don't you go and start making me an omelet." I sigh.

"Yes sir." He leaves the room and I get out of bed, I place my glasses back on my face and head downstairs.

**-Orochimaru's POV-**

I go back into my room and shut the door and lock it. I pick up the photo from earlier. I hold it close to my chest, as if hugging it. "I know that relationships are not allowed here, they just cause problems, but there is something unique about you." I say to the photo. I set it back in my closet and I get redressed. I had down to the kitchen to find Kabuto over the stove cooking my food. I sit down in my seat. He carries my plate over to me. I see that he is wearing a black apron with 'KISS THE MEDIC' printed on it with pink. "Why is your apron pink?" I ask.

"They didn't have any other colors."

"Oh." I eat my food. He takes off his apron and goes to put it in the laundry room. But he drops it. He leans over at the waist to get it. I soon find my eyes glued to his ass. He puts the apron back in the laundry room, slightly swaying his hips the entire way. I smile and lightly lick my lips. He walks back and I stop. I hold my plate up for him to grab he accepts it and puts it in the sink and begins to wash it. I turn around slightly so I can watch him out of the corner of my eyes. I notice that here is a stain on his pouch. "Kabuto? Clean your pouch, it looks like there's some blood on it."

"Yes my lord, why are you looking?"

"Because it is red and it stands out on the pouch."

"Oh. Okay, I will take care of that later today."

"Good." I go back into my room and grab my kusanagi. I was planning on cleaning it today. I go outside and sit down on the bench and start to polish it a bit. "Blood can be so hard to get off of stuff." I say as I scrub off the blood. I would normally just have Kabuto clean it, but since this is my sword, I don't want him handling it. I see Kabuto going out for his daily walk. I see him walk into the forest next to our hideout. I look around to see if there was anyone around, The coast was clear. I follow him slowly. He stops on a tree stump and lets out a heavy sigh. He pulled out his wallet from his now stain free pouch. He pulled out a piece of paper and read over it. I tried to get closer, but I didn't want him to see me. I decided to just lay low. But my feet stumbled on a some loose dirt and I tumbled down the hill.

"Orochimaru Sama!" Kabuto yelled as he ran over to me. He sat me up wit my back against a tree. "Are you okay? Where does it hurt?"

"My back." I groan. "I think I just broke it, nothing big." I said, trying to hide the pain that I was in.

"I am going to have to carry you back to the hideout sir." I nod, and I notice, there it was AGAIN! Sir. What kind of game is he playing? He carefully gets me up to my feet. He puts me on his back and carries me back. He walks down the flight of stairs to his lab and then he sets me down carefully on the lab table. "Stay on your side please sir, so I can tell how many breaks there are total." I just nod again. He slowly rubs his hands over my lower back, then my upper back. He rubs over a certain spot that makes me yell out in pain. "Sorry, but I found the break. I will get the brace." He leaves me on the table. He walks back in with a large plastic brace, this is the second time that I have ever had a need for one, the other is when I was walking down the stairs to check on Kabuto and a damn snake tripped me and I fell down the entire flight of stairs then smashed into a concrete wall. Kabuto carefully and slowly slid it underneath my body and strapped it onto me.

"Couldn't you have taken off my shirt first?" I ask.

"Ya, just didn't feel like it, you need some new shirts, this one is too small for you. And so are your pants."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your pants are getting small, they are showing your ankles."

"You put them in the dryer remember?"

"Ah, yes, sorry sir." Kabuto slowly helped me up. I stood up. "You're all set to go my lord."

"Good." I groan. "I am going to bed, I am tired."

"Do you need help getting up the stairs?" Kabuto asked me. I stopped dead in my tracks, knowing what the answer was going to be. And he seemed to know what the answer was as well. I knew this because he walked up beside me, put my left arm over his shoulder, and he helped my up to my room. He carefully helped me sit down on my bed and adjusted me into a lying position.

"Can you hand me my blanket?" I ask, looking down at the blanket that my feet were resting on, I couldn't sit up or lean over to get it due to the back brace. Kabuto just smiles and nods at me.

"Sure." He says. He grabs the blanket, but he doesn't hand it to me. He covers me up! He almost hesitates when he lets go of the blanket. "Is there anything else that I can get for you my lord. Because I know how stuff like this makes you really stressed."

"Go over to my dresser and get my lighter off of it." I say. He just nods and walks over to my dresser. I pull out more drugs and grab a cigarette. He just looks shocked. "What?" I ask him.

"Why do you smoke that stuff, when you know how dangerous it is to your health?"

"I don't know, it makes me feel better. Almost happy. Why do you care?"

"I don't know, I just do sir."

"Stop calling me that!"

"I'm sorry."

"The lighter?" I ask. He comes out of his little world to toss me the lighter, but it misses my hand and bounces off of my headboard, and goes spinning across the floor. He goes over and gets it. It went underneath my desk. So Kabuto gets on all fours and starts searching for it. Sticking his hand underneath my desk into the darkness, since my room was windowless it was pretty hard for him to tell where he was going. But I did have a lamp in there. I notice that when he bent over far enough, his sash went up, and his pants went down. Exposing his, pink boxers? I shrugged silently to myself, whatever color he wants I guess. He eventually finds it and stands back up and readjusts his outfit. He walks over to me and actually hands the lighter to me. Our hands make contact for just a brief second, but it feels like eternity. His hands were so soft, despite always using them for surgeries. Callous free. Our hands separated and I lit my cigarette. I took a deep inhale of it and blew out a puff of smoke. I then just saw a blur, then the next thing I know, my hand is empty. Kabuto? I look over and I see him holding my cigarette.

"I am sorry sir, but I cannot allow you to do this to yourself. All that you are doing is harming your body. And I am not going to just sit around while you destroy your body from the inside." I have to admit it, but I was touched, Kabuto, he did that to... protect me?

"Fine then, if you don't want to see me like this, then, here." I hand him the rest of the bag, if he wanted me to stop so bad, he would take them. If not, he wouldn't accept them. He grabbed them from my hands and threw them into the garbage can next to my desk. He grabbed a blank piece of paper and lit it on fire using my lighter. He dropped the paper into the bin and teleported it outside to burn.

"Now that we're done with this, I-"

"No, we're not done with this, come here." I tell Kabuto. He looks like he regrets even helping me up when I fell. I bet right now he just wished that he left me there. He walks over to me. "Sit." I tell him. He hesitates, but sits down on my bed. "I didn't know that you cared about me like that."

"It's my job sir, to protect you from harm. And I considered that very harmful."

"You are calling me sir again."

"I'm sorry." He looks like he could just die of embarrassment right now. I am sure that he regrets even getting up this morning. He just sits there, looking down at the ground, not saying a word. He has his eyes closed, as if waiting, waiting for me to yell at him. He just continued to sit there, and I just continued to lie there, both not saying a word, his hands tightly gripping the sheets, but he eventually loosened his grip as he became less nervous. I slowly reach out my hand to his. I slip mine underneath, and start to rub the top of his hand with my thumb. He turns his attention to me. I show him a faint smile, and not one of the usual fake ones that I give him, this one was a actual smile. He looked kind of scared, like I had lost it. But he eventually got comfortable with my hand underneath his. He eventually moved his hand, I knew it, I knew that he wasn't going to go for it! He slowly intertwined his fingers with mine. I smile.

"You can lie down you know, if you want to, that is." He looks at me, smiles, then nods. He slowly lies down next to me, our hands never breaking contact. We just lied there, listening, listening to the sound of each other breathing. I close my eyes, and I open them again when I feel something against my neck. Kabuto? He had leant over and was cuddling his face in the crook of my neck. I just smile even wider.

"Yes, I was here this morning. I was going to get you up, but, you woke up, and I got scared, and so I, I went back to my room and I hoped that you wouldn't notice."

"It's okay." He leans sits up and moves my pillow out from underneath my head. I give him a confused look.

"Trust me." He said. He slowly moved to the spot where my pillow once was. He carefully got up on his knees, and set my head in his lap. He gave me the smile that basically said, 'I will never let anything happen to you. You are safe now, I've got you.' He slowly leans over and runs his hands through my hair to my neck. I reach my arms up to his hear and to the back of his neck. He slowly and carefully presses his lips to mine. I closed my eyes. It was amazing. I had never been this happy, not in my entire life. Our lips slowly moved along each others in perfect rhythm. Everything else melted away from me, I didn't even care about the expensive drugs that were currently burning outside, I didn't care that I was kissing my right hand man, or the fact that I wanted inside him so badly. Wait! What? Why am I thinking about something like this now? I could slowly and steadily feel my pants getting tighter and righter. Damn. Kabuto slowly pulled back a little bit for some air. But if he pulled back far enough, he would look away with embarrassment, and he might see the problem that I was currently trying to think of a way to deal with that was in my pants. I eventually let him pull away. But instead of being embarrassed, he pressed his lips back to mine, he wanted this too? But the kiss only lasted for a split second. He pulled away and smiled at me, a genuine smile. I flash a smile back up to him. I close my eyes and just relax for a while. I eventually start to feel something stiff on my neck, 'probably just from not using my pillow', I thought. But the next thing I know, Kabuto is trying to scoot out from underneath me.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" I ask him as he gets off of the bed, my head is right up against my mattress now.

"I have to go sir." He said as he walks out the door.

"Wait!" I yell. Kabuto pops his head back into the room. "Come back here." I say, but not in a demanding way. Kabuto just blushes. "Come on, I'm getting lonely." I say. He hesitates, but walks back in. He was just as hard as I was. 'That's why he wanted to get out of here'. "It's okay, you shouldn't be ashamed." I say, trying to comfort him and try to calm him down. He sits back down on the bed. "I have one too." I admit. He just jerks his head towards me, out eyes meeting. "It's okay." I say. He then lunges towards me and kisses me passionately on the lips. I turn onto my side and grind my erection into his. He moans deeply into my mouth. I chuckle deep into my throat. We pull away for some air. "I love the sound of your moan." I say. He just smiles.

"Thank you. I am hoping to hear yours soon enough." He says as he starts licking my cheek. I turn back onto my back and let him continue his little fun. 'Let him do what he wants to do for now, but once the pants come off, it's all me'. I think. He slowly rubs his tongue against the shell of my ear. Causing a shiver to race down my spine. He noticed it, of course. "I saw that. Your ears are sensitive are they?" He says as he lightly tugs on my earring. I turn and sneak a kiss onto his lips. He gets a smile on his face. I slowly lick him on the cheek. "Someone wants to lick." He says chuckling.

"Yes, yes I do." With that, he sits up against my head board. I turn over onto my stomach. I grab a kunai out of his pouch and I cut off his pants and his boxers, all while being careful that I didn't cut anything important. He just sat there, watching me take them off. As soon as I pulled away his boxers, his hard rod bounced upwards, sticking straight at me. That is when Kabuto got sort of nervous. He kept trying to scoot back, and close his legs, trying to cover him up with his hands, but I just grabbed his hands and pushed them away. "It's okay, it's normal to be uncomfortable. Is this your first time?" I ask. He just slowly nods yes. I smile back at him. "Mine too." I say. With that, he relaxes. He stops trying to cover himself and actually lets me get near him. I start by slowly kissing the tip. I quickly look up to Kabuto with his eyes closed. I smile. I open my mouth enough to fit him in it. I slowly move forward, and I grab him by the ass and slowly pull him forward towards me, causing his cock to go into my mouth. Kabuto groaned loudly as his cock hit the back of my throat. 'Guess it's a good thing that I am always coughing up snakes, no gag reflexes'. I slowly bob my head up and down, his dick slides in and out of my mouth. I rub my tongue over the tip. Kabuto's legs tense up. He then violently grabbed my head and forced it down onto his dick, causing it to go all the way in. He grabbed me by my hair and started to do it on his own. I released his cock from my mouth. He looks down to my with shock.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"No, I can do it myself. I do not need any help." I say. With that said he releases my hair from his grasp.

"Sorry, I guess I just got all caught up in the moment."

"It is okay, but try to refrain yourself next time, okay?"

"Okay." I smile up at him. I shove his dick back into my mouth. I pulled back, so the tip just balanced on my tongue, and then I shoved it all back in, Kabuto moaned loudly each and every time his tip touched the back of my throat. I took only the tip in, and I sucked, long and hard. "Aaaahhh, Orochimaru Sama! Something's coming out!" He yelled as he grabbed my hair and tugged on it slightly. I sucked harder, and ran by tongue over the tip lightly, he let out a loud yell as he released his precious liquid into my mouth. I drank it all down happily and released his still erect dick. I look up at him. He was leaning up against my headboard, his eyes shut, head thrown back, and panting, heavily.

"I didn't think that it would take so much out of you." I say.

"I am sorry, that was my first time releasing. I'm not used to this kind of thing, I don't even touch myself." I stare in disbelief. A guy who doesn't touch himself? And he was a teen! When I was his age, I was skipping school so I could stay home all day and play with myself. I hold 2 of my fingers in front of his mouth. He looked down at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Suck." I say. He nods, then takes the 2 fingers into his warm, wet cavern. He swirled his tongue around them. Once I thought that they were wet enough, I pulled them out and kissed the inside of his thigh. "Good boy." I say. I move his hips forward and upward, Kabuto helped out a bit. I slowly and carefully, shove one digit into his tight ass. His legs jerked up a bit, hitting my shoulders, but I ignore them for the moment. He throws his head back farther. "It will feel better soon, I promise." He just nods. I slowly thrust my fingers in and out of his hole. Hearing the squelching sounds seem to interest Kabuto. He moans loudly as I add another finger in. I start off by slowly thrusting in and out, but then I start to go faster and faster. I pull out my fingers. He just looks down at me, the lust basically pouring out of his eyes. "With my bad back, you are going to have to ride me." I say. He smiles and crawls across the bed and I sit up against the headboard He strips me of all the clothes, and puts my back brace back on. He lines himself up with my dick, and slowly thrusts himself down onto it. We both throw back our heads and moan. I place my hands on his hips and slowly thrust him up and down on my dick. His winces soon turn into moans of pleasure. I smirk at the moans that were now erupting from my young otonin's throat. I continued to thrust him up and down on me. He calls out my names over and over again, between pants that is. Sweat begins to drip from the both of us. My hair clings to the back of my neck and to my shoulders, while his clings to his forehead and his ponytail is stuck to his back. I feel myself about to release. Kabuto, whom is all caught up in the moment, begins to take the lead and starts moving on his own, going just as fast as I was thrusting him. I move my hand down to his cock and start to jack him off, his eyes are closed with pleasure, and all of a sudden I grab his waist and thrust him down onto me, the hardest and fastest yet, causing me to spill my liquid into him, and he shoots his onto my chest. He slides off of me and lies down beside me, I move from my position and lie down. I use my tongue extension jutsu to clean the cum off of my chest. I open my arm up and my medic crawls in and sets his head on my chest. We were both still panting hard. I drift to sleep, with my new lover in my arms.

**A/N: WOOOHOOOO... how was that? I believe that it was pretty good, after all, it DID take me over 6 months to complete it, I wanted it to be absolutely perfect! Review! COOKIES! AND YAOI!**


End file.
